Semi-automatic rifle
, a semi-automatic rifle of World War II in Call of Duty: World at War]] A Semi-Automatic Rifle is a rifle that fires one round each time the trigger is pulled. During World War II, Germany and the Soviet Union deployed semi-automatic rifles in limited scales, while the United States deployed the semi-automatic M1 Garand as their main service rifle. Semi-automatic rifles are generally used where accuracy is important for taking out targets rather than rapid firing and giving away one's position. Selective fire modes often include semi-automatic fire. The semi-automatic function is also a feature on battle rifles, and some sniper rifles. Generally, semi-automatic rifles have high power, but a low fire rate, in comparison to other weapons. Some people have built controllers which push the fire button much quicker than a human could, achieving deadly, though morally questionable, results (commonly called "mods"). Before using a semi-automatic weapon, one should take into consideration whether it has a Firecap or not. A firecap determines its maximum rate of fire. List of Semi-Automatic Rifles Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive *M1 Garand *SVT-40 (UO only) *M1 Carbine *G43 (UO only) ''Call of Duty 2 *M1 Garand *SVT-40 *M1 Carbine *G43 Call of Duty 3 *M1 Garand *Gewehr 43 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '' G3 menu icon CoD4.png|G3 M14 menu icon CoD4.png|M14 M21 menu icon CoD4.png|M21 Barrett .50 menu icon CoD4.png|Barret .50cal Dragunov menu icon CoD4.png|Dragunov '' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS) *Dragunov Call of Duty: World at War '' M1 Garand menu icon WaW.png|M1 Garand SVT-40 menu icon WaW.png|SVT-40 M1A1 Carbine menu icon WaW.png|M1A1 Carbine Gewehr 43 menu icon WaW.png|Gewehr 43 PTRS-41 menu icon WaW.png|PTRS-41 '' Call of Duty: World at War (DS) *M1 Garand *SVT-40 *Walther G41 Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts *|M1 Garand *M1A1 Carbine Call of Duty: ZOMBIES: *Gewehr 43 *M1 Garand *M1A1 Carbine *PTRS-41 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: '' FAL menu icon MW2.png|FAL Barrett .50 menu icon MW2.png|Barret .50cal WA2000 menu icon MW2.png|WA2000 M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR Dragunov menu icon CoD4.png|Dragunov '' Call of Duty: Black Ops: '' M14 menu icon BO.png|M14 FAL Menu BO.png|FN FAL WA2000 menu icon BO.png|WA2000 Dragunov Menu Icon Black Ops.png|Dragunov PSG1 menu icon BO.png|PSG1 Gewehr 43 menu icon WaW.png|Gewehr 43 (Original Zombies Maps only) M1 Garand menu icon WaW.png|M1 Garand (Original Zombies Maps only) M1A1 Carbine menu icon WaW.png|M1A1 Carbine (Original Zombies Maps only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS): *M14 *SKS *Dragunov Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: '' File:Mk14 menu icon MW3.png|MK14 Barrett .50cal Create-a-Class MW3.png|Barrett .50cal Dragunov Create-a-Class MW3.png|Dragunov AS50 menu icon MW3.png|AS50 RSASS Menu Icon MW3.png|RSASS M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR (Campaign only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *M14 *Simonov SKS Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' SMR Menu Icon BOII.png|SMR FAL OSW Menu Icon BOII.png|FAL OSW SVU-AS Menu Icon BOII.png|SVU-AS XPR-50 Menu Icon BOII.png|XPR-50 M14 menu icon BOII.png|M14 (Zombies only) FAL menu icon BOII.png|FAL (Campaign and Zombies only) Dragunov menu icon BOII.png|Dragunov (Campaign only) Barrett M82A1 Pick-up Icon BOII.png|Barrett M82A1 (Campaign and Zombies only) Storm PSR Menu Icon BOII.png|Storm PSR (Campaign only) '' Call of Duty: Ghosts'' '' MR-28 Menu Icon CoDG.png|MR-28 MK14 EBR Menu Icon CoDG.png|MK14 EBR IA-2 Menu Icon CoDG.png|IA-2 SVU Menu Icon CoDG.png|SVU Lynx Menu Icon CoDG.png|Lynx VKS Menu Icon CoDG.png|VKS Remote Sniper side view Struck Down CoDG.png|Remote Sniper (mounted only) ''Additionally, assault rifles can be equipped with the Semi-Automatic attachment.